


The Crucible

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: MJ Queen Adventures [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Olicity timetravel, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: A year after MJ Queen traveled back in time, she has her own crisis in her timeline. As usual, her parents are the ones who comfort her, just not the versions of them she was expecting.





	1. Back to the future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to the story [All the things I thought I knew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279563/chapters/18967033) and will not make sense to you unless you read that first! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy more in the world of Moira Jane Queen. :)

Oliver and Felicity held onto each other tightly as the world flashed around them. When they opened their eyes, they were no longer in Star Labs, but standing in the middle of the street.

“Whoa, what just happened?” Felicity asked.

“What did you do?” Oliver asked back.

“I don’t know. I was getting a closer look at the particle container that Cisco created and I must have flipped a switch,” Felicity said.

“Well, if the worst it did was bring us outside, no harm, no foul, I guess.”

Felicity looked around, and tried to determine where they were.

“Um, Oliver, I don’t think we’re in Central City anymore,” she said, pointing to the street sign.

Chesterfield Avenue was one of the main roads that ran through the Glades.

“OK, so we traveled outside and to another city,” Oliver said.

“Wow, Cisco may just have revolutionized the speed of travel,” Felicity said. “One problem, though. Our car, and our kid are in Central City right now. And you know MJ is in her daddy-phase. One hour without you and she will be using her loud scream. Plus, she is due for a feeding soon.”

“Well, you put some milk in the fridge that you pumped earlier. Maybe you can just call Caitlin and have her give her that until we get there,” Oliver said. “And make sure Cisco knows what his crazy device did.”

Felicity already had her phone out and was dialing, but it didn’t seem to be connecting. Oliver watched her try several times.

“That is so weird. I’m not getting any signal here,” she said.

“It looks like we’re closer to the Arrow bunker than home, so let’s just walk from over there and you can Skype them,” Oliver suggested.

“Yeah, and you can sing to your daughter.”

“I don’t sing.”

“I’ve heard you on the baby monitor.”

“You were just…hallucinating.”

“Yeah right. Green Arrow is a total softie when it comes to his girl.”

“Girls,” he said, with a smile that she happily returned. They began walking hand in hand toward the former mayoral campaign office that still sat on top of their secret base. Felicity had recently started a web consulting business, so she had set up shop there since it was vacant and it would not look suspicious when her and Oliver had Arrow business.

When they arrived at the building, however, they were surprised to see that it looked different from when they left home yesterday. First of all, the name on the door said “Smoak Technologies,” and second, the office space looked more like a storage unit than a running business.

“What the frak?” Felicity asked. Instinctively, Oliver put himself in front of his wife as they entered the building. He was not going to let get anything passed him and attack her. They slowly walked through the dark office space, Felicity using the flashlight on her phone to light their way.

“Whoa, some of these computers have years’ worth of dust on them, but they are the newest models. And some of these I’ve never seen,” Felicity said.

They finally made their way back to the elevator and were relieved to see that it was working despite all the other changes they were experiencing. They were surprised to find the elevator clean and unworn, unlike the rest of the building.

When they entered the bunker, they both stood frozen at the entrance.

“We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto,” Felicity whispered.

The entire layout of the bunker was different. Felicity’s computers were replaced by technology she had never seen before. Oliver’s training area still had the mats and Salmon ladder, but there were other training tools there as well. The costume area did not have the traditional costumes they were used to. Green Arrow, Speedy and Spartan were there, but there were a few others’ too. They looked down the row of costumes slowly until they saw the last one. Oliver felt Felicity grip his arm tightly.

“It can’t be,” she whispered.

The purple suit and hood gave clear indication that not only were they no longer in Central City, but they were no longer in 2018 anymore.

“MJ,” Oliver whispered.

They both stood in stunned silence.

“Felicity, how is this even possible?”

“Something in that particle container must have opened a portal and sucked us through it,” she said. “I’m not really an expert in particle physics, but that is my closest guess.”

“No one is going to know where we went, or even when we went at this point,” Oliver said.

“Oh my God, MJ!” Felicity cried.

“Yes, I suppose we can find her here and she can help us.”

“No, not this MJ, although that’s not a bad idea…our MJ! Our beautiful little six-month-old baby! We left her behind!”

Felicity started crying, and Oliver pulled her in for a hug.

“It’s going to be alright,” he said. “We will get home as soon as we possibly can and in the meantime the team will take care of her. John and Thea are there too, and there is no one I would trust more with our little girl,” Oliver said.

Felicity sniffled into his chest and he kept rubbing her back until she calmed down. They had both been surprised at how having Moira Jane had changed both of them. Felicity had been kind of a workaholic on her new business venture until the baby came along. Now, she still worked hard, but making sure she had time for their daughter was a priority. She said that she had spent too much time with babysitters growing up while her mom was working, so they brought their daughter pretty much everywhere with them. She had a crib in Felicity’s office, in the bunker and even in the mayor’s office. Oliver found that even the toughest city council members had a hard time being too angry when MJ’s little face was smiling up at them.

“We have to find a way to get back quickly, not that I wouldn’t love to check out all these computers,” Felicity said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? Spoilers and everything, babe.”

“Oh my goodness, were you actually paying attention during our Dr. Who marathon?”

“During parts of it.”

She laughed, and they both froze when they heard the elevator ding and the door slid open. Oliver once again moved in front of Felicity.

A much older version of Thea Queen exited the elevator and stopped in surprise when she saw them.

“What are you two doing here? I didn’t think you would be back from Bali until next week,” she said, not really looking at them as she walked to the computer hub. “Or did you finally get my messages about the shit show that was going on here while you were gone? I would have thought your first stop would be your daughter’s house.”

Oliver slowly approached the computer hub, pulling Felicity with him. When they neared Thea, she dropped the papers she was holding.

“Oh my God, what happened to you? Why do you look so different?”

“Thea…what year is it?”

“Year? Are you being serious with me? Time travel? Again? I thought we were so done with this crap.”

“Thea…”

“OK, OK…it’s 2043. What year are you from?”

“2018.”

“Damn. So you are like…newlyweds.”

“Yeah, we got married right after MJ was born.”

“And she’s…”

“Six months old.”

“Aw, she was so cute then. I remember her little chubby cheeks and how she loved when blew rasberries on her belly,” Thea said. “Although, she would probably die of embarrassment if I told her about that now.”

Thea’s face suddenly darkened.

“Well, maybe not now. Right now she’s not really letting me tell her much of anything. Or even answering her phone,” Thea murmured.

“What’s going on with MJ?” Felicity asked.

“Don’t you want me to prevent spoiling anything?”

“Well, normally that would be the case, but since she gave us the biggest spoiler of all – her existence – I’m pretty sure the ‘no spoilers’ policy does not apply to being a worried parent,” Felicity said.

“Still, I’m not sure,” Thea said.

“Thea, before we get too wrapped up in what is going on here – is Barry still the Flash in Central City? Can we call him? He might be our only way of getting home.”

“Sure, he’s there, although he kind of retired a few years ago and Wally is serving as the Flash now,” Thea said. “Barry just helps out if there is a major problem.”

“Well, I would say this was major,” Felicity said.

The elevator doors swung open and out stepped a young man. Felicity gasped because she was looking at another Oliver. Which made no sense, because the Oliver in this time period should be way older. When he got closer to them, they noticed several differences. Although this man looked a lot like Oliver Queen, he wasn’t. He was probably in his mid-thirties, maybe a few years older than Oliver, but definitely too young to be the father of their 26-year-old daughter.

“Any luck?” Thea asked him.

“No, she wouldn’t even open the door. She just shouted out to me that she was fine and needed to be alone,” he replied.

“Ugh, damn the Queen stubbornness! She has got to be injured! She needs to let you in to see to her wounds.”

“Oh, my God…you’re William, aren’t you?” Felicity asked, practically squealing in delight. Oliver tensed up at that, staring intensely at the young man. “MJ told me he was a doctor,” she told her husband.

William looked at them, seeming to notice the two guests in the lair for the first time.

“Um, Thea, what the hell is going on. What happened to my dad and stepmom?”

“Time travel, Will, time travel,” Thea said with a resigned sigh.

“Ugh. I’m a doctor, I don’t have patience for all this paranormal crap,” William said. He stepped closer to Oliver and took a good look at him.

“What year?”

“2018.”

Oliver opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

“You OK, there, Dad?” William asked with a laugh.

“How long?” Oliver whispered.

“How long, what?”

“How long have I been in your life? Since you were 18?”

William’s eyes softened when he figured out what Oliver was getting at.

“Much longer than that, Dad,” William said, placing his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “You have been my dad since shortly after MJ was born.”

“She’s six months old,” Felicity said.

“So, pretty soon I’ll be popping up to annoy you all,” he said with a grin. “But you never mentioned this sort of thing happening. Damn, you guys are pretty good at secrets.”

Oliver grimaced at that.

“Oh frak…sorry Dad,” William said. “You don’t keep as many now, I promise. Mom uses her loud voice on you whenever you even try.”

“Mom?”

“Um…yeah. You are my stepmom, but a few years in, I call you mom too. My other mom was annoyed for a bit, but she understands that I love you both,” William said.

Felicity couldn’t stop blinking at him in surprise, and Oliver just had this big dopey grin on his face.

“Not that I’m opposed to seeing the two of you here, but why are you here? This is not the greatest time for a family reunion.”

“We were messing with something in Cisco’s lab and poof, we were suddenly in this time period,” Felicity said.

“I was just about to call Barry for them so he can take them home,” Thea said.

“OK…but maybe, they can hold off for a little bit…I have an idea.”

“I know what you’re thinking, William, and no, it won’t work.”

“Why not? You know they are the only people she will talk to right now. And her parents, I mean, the ones from this time period, are in Bali with their phones turned off. Or thrown into the ocean. She needs them.”

“What the hell is going on with MJ?” Oliver demanded.

“Well, she just had a very bad fight, and was injured,” William said. “And she’s also not doing well…emotionally.”

“Who was the fight with,” Felicity asked quietly, because she thought she might already know the answer.

“Matt,” William said.

Oliver and Felicity both sighed. They knew that their daughter’s relationship with the mirakuru-powered vigilante would not end well, but they also did not want her to be in pain.

“What happened?” Oliver asked.

“Well, last year when they got back from traveling to your time, Matt started becoming a bit more unhinged.”

“We could see that one coming,” Oliver said under his breath, and Felicity silenced him with a look.

“He became obsessed with him and MJ’s relationship, holding her a little too close. He hated team Flash and never wanted MJ to be involved on any missions we did with them,” Thea said.

“Especially Barry's son, right?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Reasons…go on,” Felicity said.

“Well, he started losing his temper more and more…and MJ wasn’t enough to calm him down anymore. He never hurt her, but she couldn’t bring him back down as often. He usually would leave for a couple of days to calm himself down.”

Thea explained that on one of his trips away, Matt had run into the son of Slade, and had switched sides. The two of them led a path of destruction throughout the city.

“And I was out of town for all of this?” Oliver asked.

“Well, you and Felicity hadn’t had a vacation in years, so we all kind of forced you out the door. It was before things started to get really bad, and we thought we could handle it.”

“That’s kind of sweet, I guess,” Felicity said.

“So this son of Slade and Matt – are they still out there?”

“Whoa there, baby Green Arrow, we have it handled,” Thea said. “Slade is out of town for the time being. We scared him off. Who knows when he might be back with reinforcements though.”

“And Matt.”

“That son of a bitch is dead,” William spat out, and they turned to him in surprise.

“Dead?”

“Yes.”

“And MJ?”

“Killed him.”

Oliver and Felicity both gasped at this news. They knew how much their daughter had loved the man, and to be the one who had to ultimately end him, that would take a toll.

“How did it happen?” Felicity whispered.

“She was down here by herself last night when she got a location on him through the facial recognition software,” Thea said quietly. “Because she’s well, your daughter, she went after him without any reinforcements.”

“I’m pretty sure I would have trained her to know not to do something like that,” Oliver said.

“You did, but wouldn’t you go after Felicity if she turned evil – whether you had backup or not?”

Oliver couldn't argue with that. 

“Anyway, Will came down here and found her note. He patched in on comms and could hear them fighting, but she didn’t respond,” Thea said. “He called me and Digg, but we didn’t make it in time.”

“What did you find when you got to her?”

“She was crying over his dead body, apologizing of all things,” Thea said. “Her face was a wreck, all bloody and bruised. She could barely stand.”

“My God.”

Thea told them that when Diggle had tried to pull MJ away from the body, she had screamed and fought them. Finally, when she collapsed from exhaustion, he was able to carry her away.

“She insisted on going home instead of coming here. We knew that she was injured, but her emotional state was what had us most concerned so we let it go,” Thea said.

“So you just left her there?”

“Well Diggle went to get food, and she didn’t let him back in the house. He threatened to break down the door, but she begged him just to give her time alone. And Diggle, well, he has always been wrapped around that girl's finger.”

“We’ve been going over there in shifts, trying to get her to let us in,” William chimed in. “But nothing so far. I got her to agree to check in via text every so many hours.”

“So she asked for time alone and you guys are at her door stalking her every hour?” Felicity asked.

“Well, for one, she’s injured, Mom. I need to make sure she’s OK,” William said with a desperation in his voice. Oliver was filled with pride over the protectiveness he showed his sister. “And then she can go in her room and be alone or whatever. But I just need to make sure one of us is out on the couch in case she needs something. Maybe you can try. She might open the door for you.”

“Will…if Tommy couldn’t get in, I’m sure these two couldn’t either,” Thea said.

“Tommy?” Oliver almost yelled. Now he wondered if he had entered an alternate earth where his best friend was alive rather than just jumping to the future.

“Um, our little brother,” William said.

Felicity and Oliver tried and failed to not look totally shocked by this news, and Thea and William couldn’t help but laugh, despite the grim circumstances.

“OK…another kid…we can do this,” Felicity said.

“Of course you can! Tommy is amazing! And Dinah too!”

“Oh God, please stop. I can’t learn about any more kids without having a panic attack,” Felicity said.

“You don’t want more kids?” Oliver asked, worried.

“Of course I want us to have more kids, but hearing about them is like having them all at once. Too much too soon. I’m still getting used to the one we have,” she said.

“Who really needs us right now,” Oliver said. The two looked at each other in silent agreement.

“Alright, William, lead us to MJ’s house. It’s time for a family reunion,” Felicity said.


	2. Sometimes you just need your mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver go to comfort their daughter, and some of their painful experiences from the past help them relate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor MJ in this chapter. She is not taking what happened with Matt very well,for obvious reasons.

William knocked on MJ’s door and of course she didn’t answer this time. Felicity knew that her daughter had inherited her stubbornness, and if she had told her brother to leave her alone, she would not be telling him again.

Oliver also figured as much, so he got his lock picking tools out and went to work on the door. She found him very sexy when he did this sort of thing, but now was not the time and place for that kind of thought. He made quick work of the door and they were able to step inside within minutes.

MJ was not in the main room of her apartment, so Felicity took a minute to study where her daughter had made her home. It felt very warm and open, and there were little touches of the MJ they had gotten to know on her time travel visit.

A Tardis blanket was draped over her couch, and there were books jammed into every nook and cranny. On the wall were pictures of all their friends and family. Felicity tried not to look at the ones with her whole family in them, wanting to wait to know her other sons better as they grew up. Her eyes focused on a picture on the wall of MJ and Matt and her heart broke a little.

In fact, there was evidence of Matt living there all over the room. She assumed those were his running shoes by the door, and his jacket hanging next to MJ’s on the coat rack. Sport’s magazines were stacked on the coffee table (and MJ had mentioned in the past her on aversion to sports). Felicity sighed and moved toward the back of the apartment, where she guessed the bedroom would be located.

Oliver started to follow, but she stopped him.

“Let me try first,” she said and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “I kind of know how she feels, as I wen through that whole Al Sah-him phase of yours. I mean, I didn’t have to kill you, but I do have experience with the whole evil lover thing.”

“I wasn’t evil, I was…”

“Only pretending, I know.”

She reached for the doorknob to the bedroom and turned to Oliver. “Get comfy, because we may be a while. She may just need to sleep.”

The guys nodded and sat down on the couch, and she felt like laughing at them because they looked so on edge but were trying to appear relaxed. She wished she could be a fly on the wall and hear the conversation between the two of them. The last time Oliver had spoken to William in their time had been to record that video outing himself as the Green Arrow. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Felicity steeled herself and entered her daughter’s room. It was dark in there, and there was no sign of life other than a lump on the bed.

“Go away, Will. I said I didn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“You don’t have to talk to me,” Felicity said quietly. “I’ll just lay in here with you.”

“Mom?” MJ croaked, sitting up in her bed. “You’re back from Bali?”

“Not exactly.”

Felicity approached the bed and laid down next to her daughter. It was surreal seeing her like this again, when she had left the baby version of MJ at home just hours ago. Here she was, a fully grown woman…with a terribly damaged face.

“Oh my God, that looks awful.”

“Wait, your not my mom, I mean my _mom_ mom,” MJ said, her eyes narrowing. “You look much younger. Ugh. Time travel again?”

“Yup. And it looks like we showed up right when you needed us,” Felicity said.

“We?”

“Yeah, your dad is out there too.”

“So when are you from? You look almost the same as when I saw you last.”

Only about a year or so later. You are about six months old.”

“Trippy.”

“You're telling me.”

Suddenly, MJ seemed to remember where she was and what was going on. Her whole demeanor crumbled. Felicity forced herself to hold back her tears.

“Mom, no offense, it’s great to see you and all, but I don’t really feel like being around anyone right now.”

“Well, I said you didn’t have to talk, and I meant it,” Felicity said. “But the part about not being around anyone? Nope, not going to happen. I kept your dad and brother in the living room. You don’t have to talk to me. But I’m just going to sit here with you. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

MJ just stared at her for a bit before laying herself back down on the bed. Felicity counted it a victory that she didn’t pull the blanket over her head again. She tucked her daughters hair behind her ears and settled in on the bed next to her.

They stayed sequestered in the room for about 24 hours. She would send Oliver a text update from time to time to let him know that they were still alive. MJ slept for a lot of the time, and when she was awake, she was sobbing. A couple of times, she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Felicity rubbed her back when she was crying and held her hair when she puked. Sometime during the night, Oliver poked his head in and dropped off some Chinese food, and Felicity counted it a victory that she got her daughter to at least eat some egg drop soup.

Finally, at the 23 hour mark, she spoke.

“I killed him. I killed Matt.”

“I know sweetie.”

“I thought that if I could just talk to him on my own, face to face, I could try one last time to get through to him,” MJ said. Tears were no longer in her voice. It just had an emotionless cadence to it. “But the look in his eyes when I got to that roof – he hated me.”

“I’m sure it was just the mirakuru,” Felicity said. Matt had been dosed with the stuff years ago, but MJ had always been able to help him control the side effect of drug-induced rage.

“No, it wasn’t. I mean, the drug amplified his feelings, but he hated me,” MJ said. “He knew about Bart. He’s known all this time that Bart is my son, and not with him. He thought that maybe he could change things, change the timeline. But the more he became obsessed with it, the more he drove a wedge between us.”

“Thea said you weren’t able to help him calm down,” Felicity said.

“Yeah, it happened slowly at first. It took longer for me to get him to relax. I didn’t even notice. God, I’m so stupid. Maybe if I had done something then,” MJ said, putting her face in her hands. Felicity grabbed her daughters hands and forced her to look up at her.

“I want you to be clear of one thing throughout all of this, Moira Jane. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Nothing about this will ever be your fault. There was absolutely nothing you could have done or said that would have made this turn out any differently,” Felicity said.

“I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew that Bart was my son with Don Allen in the future and that meant I wasn’t with Matt. But I didn’t think it would end like this. With his death,” MJ said. She started crying again, and Felicity pulled her close. “I don’t want to cancel out Bart, but I really wish all of this didn’t happen.”

“I think we all have those moments we wish would never have taken place,” Felicity said. “I got shot. I used my first steps walking again to walk out on your father after handing him back our engagement ring. It took us a long time to come back from that.”

“I think about how things would have been if I had never gotten on the Queen’s Gambit all the time,” Oliver said from the doorway. The two women looked at him in surprise, but neither objected to his presence, so he took that as an invitation and he walked over to them and pulled MJ into his arms.

“Those five years away were the worst in my life. And when I got back, in my first few years as the Arrow, I lost so many people, including my best friend and my parents. I often thought about how if I had never gotten on that damn boat, they would all be alive.”

MJ nodded. “I feel the same way about that whole time travel trip.”

“But listen, I had a whole ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ experience that really changed my view on things,” Oliver said.

MJ blinked. “You did? How?”

“Aliens, it was a whole…thing,” Felicity said.

“Anyway, I woke up in a life where I had never made that choice. I was working at Queen Consolidated, my parents were alive, and so was Tommy, and Laurel. I was even engaged to Laurel and just minutes away from our wedding.”

MJ was now staring at her dad, open mouthed.

“But things started to feel…not right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, first off, I saw your mom and she barely knew me. I mean, we were professional acquaintances, not even friends. She was married to someone else.”

“Weird. I can’t imagine Mom with anyone else.”

“Hey! I’ve got some dating skills,” Felicity objected. “But I only have eyes for you, honey.” She gave Oliver a reassuring pat.

“Anyway. Diggle was the Green Arrow, and your mom was helping in his mission. I was not involved in any way,” Oliver continued. “Criminals attacked and I couldn’t do anything to help my father.”

“Because you weren’t the Green Arrow?”

“I had no skills even. No island, no training. I stood there helpless and watched others fight for me. And the man I was, was not the man I wanted to be,” Oliver said. “The island changed me, your mom and Diggle changed me…for the better. If none of that had happened to me, none of the things I valued in life would have happened either. And that was even before I knew about you and your brothers.”

MJ sat silently, her father’s words sinking in.

“MJ, terrible things happen to us all the time. We can either use them as a crucible, the thing that changes us and helps us grow, or we can let it become bitterness and make us angry. This happened with Slade,” Felicity said. “So we are going to cry together about what happened to you. We are going to eat lots of ice cream and mope around. But then we are going to wipe your tears, remember the good stuff about Matt and decide what you are going to do with this experience.”

MJ stared at the floor for a few minutes. Oliver and Felicity exchanged a nervous glance, wondering if they were able to get through to her. Their parenting experience was limited, and they hoped their future selves would not blame them for screwing this up.

Finally, MJ whispered, “OK, I’ll come out and binge TV and eat ice cream with you.”

“OK! But first, William’s going to come in and take a look at your wounds.”

“But…”

“No, MJ, heal the mind, heal the body too,” Felicity urged. MJ’s shoulders sagged, defeated. Felicity’s heart broke for her, but she was relieved that they were finally making progress.

“OK, he’s going to come in, but I have one question first. Do you want me to pack away the…reminders…of Matt for now until you are ready to see them again?”

MJ looked surprise that she had thought of that. She nodded.

“OK, I’ll take care of that while he’s in here checking out your injuries,” Felicity said. She and Oliver stood up and went toward the door.

“Mom and Dad?” MJ asked, and they turned. “Thank you.”

“We will always be here for you, baby girl. Even if it is in unconventional ways,” Oliver said, the corners of his mouth turning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ makes me so sad in this chapter. :( 
> 
> I don't know when my next update will be. This one is a WIP and I have a surgery coming up this week that will either make me so bored while I rest and heal that I want to write some more, or not want to do anything. If it's in the former...stay tuned, friends, MJ Queen will not be forgotten. 
> 
> Next chapter will focus more on what happened to Matt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! So sorry about Matt. We will see more in later chapters how it got to that point. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, because of the upcoming holiday and my son's sixth birthday. 
> 
> Again, if this story made no sense to you, please read [All the things I thought I knew](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279563/chapters/18967033)


End file.
